Let Me Tell You About My Best Friend
by Dream-Big15
Summary: Auslly. Ally doesn't know what's going on when she thinks Austin has gorgeous eyes. What is really going on? First story! R&R!
1. Right?

**Author's note: Hey guys. So I'm Emilie and this is my first story, so go easy on me, please.**

**Okay, let's get moving and don't forget to review and favorite! **

**Ally's POV**

"Austin, you can't expect me to just write a song whenever you want one! Especially a love song for a girl you know! If you like her so much why don't you write her a song?" I yell to the blond haired boy standing before me asking me to write a song for this girl Abigail. Uhm, who do you think you are to be asking me to write a song for a girl you're just "_oh, so in love with."_

"Oh, don't worry, I would if I could! Because then I wouldn't have to talk to you!" he yells back at me and slams the door on his way out. That hurt, Austin.

I mean, maybe I'm not giving him enough credit. They have been dating for seven months now and I haven't really written any new songs lately. It's just, I don't know. I've never really been too fond of Abigail and she's never been too fond of me. I had this feeling about her for the longest time that she was just going to hurt Austin, but I got over it, she didn't. You can't really blame her, can you? For four months I barely said three words to her and then I just wanted to start talking to her. She has to think I'm a basket case.

I don't even know why I don't want to write him a song. I know if I really wanted to then I could, I just really want to. I feel like my body is actually not letting me write it for him, and I just don't know why.

* * *

I tried, I swear. I tried all day to write a song for Austin and Abigail, I just couldn't. I can guarantee that Austin's going to be mad. He has every right to be. Not only am I hurting him, but I'm also hurting his career. But there's really nothing I can do about it now, I should just go to bed and hope things are better in the morning. I really hope things are better in the morning.

* * *

What is going on? It is three in the morning and my phone is ringing. I swear, if it's Trish calling to tell me she found the perfect DIY face mask.

"Hello?" I angrily say into the phone.

"Ally, I'm really sorry it's so late," I hear a guy say on the other end.

"Austin? What is it? What's wrong?" I can tell by his voice that something terrible has happened.

"It's a long story and I don't know if you-"

"I'll be over in fifteen minutes," I tell him before he could finish his sentence.

On my way over I just think about all the things that could be wrong. There are just so many. Most of all, I just hope Austin's okay. I don't know what I would do without him. He's my best friend and I tell him everything and I knew that our fight would be over by tomorrow because that's just the way we are. We get over things because we can't go a day without talking to each other. It's really wonderful, actually.

"Ally, I am so sorry for having you come out here so late," Austin says as he opens the door to his house.

"It's fine. Are your parents okay with me coming this late?"

"They're out of town this week for some mattress convention. I don't know. But I texted them and told them you were coming just in case, I don't know, a bear comes through the window and mauls us."

I can't help but giggle at his statement, "Austin, I think you're right. We really need to be worried about those bears in the middle of Miami."

"Hey, you never know. Go and sit down on the couch. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Just a coke. Now get over here and tell me what's wrong," Austin always tried to get out of talking about a serious subject.

"Okay, okay," he said as he sat on the coffee table to face me. "I don't know how to say this, and I really don't want to, but I saw Abigail tonight."

"What's so weird about that?"

"I saw her with… I saw her with another guy."

"Oh, Austin!" is all I can say to my best friend and I just immediately pull him into a hug. It was the first thing he had done when Dallas and I broke up and I still remember how great it felt to have his arms around me.

"Ally, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have been pressuring you to write that song and I shouldn't have stormed out on you today. I was just so upset," he tells me looking right into my eyes. _He has really gorgeous eyes. _What? Did I just? No, I couldn't have. I'm just in the moment is all? That's all it has to be.

"Don't apologize; we all do crazy things for people we fall for. There's nothing we can do about it," I tell him as I pull him back into the hug.

The rest of the night we watched Supernatural, even though I'm pretty sure Austin hates it and he just watches it because I like it, which is nice of him, really nice of him. I just can't get that thought I had earlier out of my head. I thought Austin had really gorgeous eyes? Like, what? I've seen his eyes a hundred times before and I never thought anything of them. Why now? What's so different about them?

Nothing, Ally. Nothing is different about Austin's eyes. You were just in the moment. Maybe it was the way he looked so real that made them look so gorgeous? No! They weren't gorgeous at all. They were just Austin's normal everyday eyes. Just his plain brown eyes and nothing about them was different from yesterday or the day before.

Right?


	2. Smiles

**Author's Note: Aw, you guys are so nice! Thank you so much for reviewing! It really means a lot to me! Okay, ell here's the next chapter. Don't forget to R&R!**

**Ally's POV**

I wake up at Austin's and it takes me a minute to process why I'm here. Abigail_. _Now that it's actually sunny and a decent time I can actually think about what happened.

I look over and see Austin still sleeping like a baby. _You know, he's kind of sexy when he sleeps. _Ally! What, no! Stop that right now! Okay, okay. Just get up go downstairs and start to make some blueberry pancakes for you and Austin. Just forget you ever had that thought. You have to forget you ever had that thought.

While I'm making the pancakes I think about Abigail and what must have been running through her head. Why in the world would she cheat on Austin? Especially seven months into the relationship. I mean, if you were getting bored you could have just broken up with him instead of swap saliva with another guy. Oh my God, what if this has been going on for a long time and Austin just never knew about it? I swear if it has.

I just don't understand why she would do something like that. I've never gotten the point of cheating. I mean, I find it hard enough to just date one person at a time, let alone two. And keeping it a secret from the other one. What would you even tell them you were doing? "Sorry, I have to go wash my hair. See you in a few hours." Like, I just can't even process it.

"Ally, you really shouldn't have made this," Austin says while rubbing his eyes walking down the stairs.

"I thought it would be nice, plus I'm super hungry," I tell him while moving the pancakes on to two plates.

"Well, thank you. It was very kind of you."

"Well, you're welcome. Oh, but I do have to go in like twenty minutes. I have to work at Sonic Boom today."

"Do you really? I thought we could go do something today," he says with his fake whiney voice.

"Yes, I really do. I'm sorry," I really do feel bad. I love hanging out with Austin and my job always seems to get in the way, even though he spends about half his life there.

* * *

"That'll be $17.52," I tell a tall, green eyed boy checking out at Sonic Boom.

"Here you go. Thanks so much for the help..." he trails off like he wants me to tell him my name.

"Ally."

"Thanks so much, Ally. I'm Todd. Listen, I know this might sound crazy because we just met and I totally understand if you say no, but would you want to get a smoothie or something sometime?" he asks me while giving me this jaw dropping smile.

"Uhm, yeah. Yeah, I would really like that," I say as composed as I can because he is still giving me that smile.

"Great. I'll see you later, Ally," he tells me and walks out the door almost running into Austin as he's walking in the door.

"Ugh, did you see that guy?" Austin asks me while I'm still in awe at the smile of his.

"Yeah, I did."

"Ally, are you okay?"

"Austin, I know it sounds absurd, but that guy, his name is Todd. And he just asked me on a date! Well, maybe not a date. He asked if I wanted to go get smoothies with him sometime. I mean that kind of sounds like a date, right?" I tell Austin, running my mouth at about a mile a minute.

"Whoa, Ally. Do you even know anything about this guy? Besides the fact that his name's Tyler and he likes smoothies."

"He has one of the best smiles that I have ever seen," I say with a goofy smile curling onto my face.

"Oh, well then I don't see why you guys aren't already married," Austin tells me while walking up stairs to the practice room.

"Austin, what's your problem? This is going to be my first date since Dallas and I broke up almost a year ago. Can't you just pretend to be happy for me?" I ask him following him up the stairs. I can't believe him. He should be happy for me. Then again, I wasn't too thrilled when he started dating Abigail, but look how that turned out?

"No, Ally I can't!"

"And why not?"

"Because that's the guy I saw with Abigail last night, okay?!" oh.

"Oh… Austin, I am so sorry. I didn't know and ugh. I am so dumb. I am so sorry, Austin I really am."

"It's fine, just don't go on that date with him, please," he says looking at me like he's about to cry. Oh, I'm such an idiot. Austin never hates people the first time he sees them. I should have known something was up when he gave him a dirty look walking into the store. Oh, and me going on and on about how excited I was to go on a date with him. I really can be dumb sometimes.

"Trust me; I never would go on a date with that scum bag."

"Thank you so much, Ally," he tells me looking so sincere, and pulls me into a gigantic hug.

"Austin, I'd never do anything you didn't want me to."

"I know, that's why we're best friends," it really means a lot for him to say this to me because I'm always the one who says it to him and I never get a response back. So it is a really, really great thing to hear from him. It might have just made my day.

"Thank you so much for saying that."

"I only speak the truth, Ally."

He always gets me to giggle at times that are supposed to be serious. "For what it's worth, I think you have the best smile I have ever seen," oh my God, did I just say that out loud? Please tell me I didn't just say that out loud. I didn't know I was capable of thinking something like that, let alone say it out loud to Austin.

"Thanks, Ally. You have the best one I've ever seen, too," he tells me and pulls me even tighter into the hug.

Can someone please tell me what just happened?


End file.
